


An Accidental Kiss

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think you should look up the word discretion in the dictionary.” The temperature dropped suddenly when Noah materialized beside Ronan, taking energy from him to do so. “I don’t think it means what you think it means.”</i>
</p><p>(In which secret relationships are actually not secret at all and Noah is a little shit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the "accidental kiss" was inspired by ["The One With All The Kissing”](http://friends.wikia.com/wiki/The_One_With_All_The_Kissing), the second episode of the fifth season of Friends.

Gansey had called an emergency meeting at Nino’s that day and was now talking excitedly about something Glendower-related, but no matter how much he tried, Ronan couldn’t seem to focus on his words. Because Adam was sitting right in front of him, nose red and lips chapped from the cold outside, and he couldn’t stop thinking about warming his skin with kisses and smoothing  the furrow of his brow with his fingers.

“There should be another cave here…” Gansey said, pointing at the map he had spread over the table, but then Adam’s eyes met Ronan’s and it all faded into a meaningless murmur again. Adam’s smile was small and secretive, just for him, reminding Ronan that he was _allowed_ now. Allowed to want him and touch him and kiss him. Allowed to _love_ him, even though they hadn’t said that specific word to each other yet.

Adam glanced briefly at Gansey and Blue, both leaning over the map, then raised an eyebrow at Ronan and mouthed “ _Pay attention_ ”.

Ronan shook his head and leaned his head in his palm, still staring, letting his hungry eyes speak for him. Adam rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were red now, and not from the cold.

“I think you should look up the word _discretion_ in the dictionary.” The temperature dropped suddenly when Noah materialized beside Ronan, taking energy from him to do so. “I don’t think it means what you think it means.”

Ronan was accustomed enough to Noah being Noah that he didn’t jump, but his heartbeat raced nonetheless. He elbowed him under the table and hissed. “Keep your voice down!”

Noah rubbed his side, looking offended. “Oh, please. Gansey and Blue are so focused on each other that they wouldn’t notice if Glendower came in and sat with us.”

Ronan smirked. “If he were here, Gansey would be flirting with _him_ right now, not Blue.”

That made Noah laugh, the sound loud enough to make Gansey and Blue lift their gaze.

“Hi, Noah.” Blue smiled at him, then squinted at Ronan, like she somehow knew he had been talking about her. He held her gaze and slumped on his chair, arms crossed. They both stopped staring daringly at each other when Gansey spoke.

“So,” He said, straightening his back and looking around the table. “What do you guys think about my idea?”

“Oh,” Noah lifted his shoulders. “I just got here. You should ask Ronan, he looked very… _interested_.”

 “You ghostly asshole.” Ronan muttered. He tried elbowing him again, but Noah moved away, snickering.

Gansey raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth so say something, but Adam beat him to it.

“My shift at the garage is about to start,” He announced, looking at his cheap plastic watch. He got up. “We’ll talk more about this later.” 

Now that Gansey and Blue were no longer focused on the map, Ronan was doing his best to keep his eyes away from Adam while the boy shrugged on his too-light coat and wrapped his scratchy  scarf around his neck, but it was hard not to stare at his elegant figure, beautiful even under Nino’s harsh lights.

They had decided to keep this new, exciting, impossible thing between them a secret for the time being, but it was getting harder and harder every day.

Beside him, Noah sighed softly, a laugh in his voice. “You’re so hopeless.”

Ronan fixed his gaze on the bare wall behind Gansey’s head. “When we get back home,” He said casually, while Adam fist-bumped Gansey. “I’m throwing you out the window again.”

Noah’s affronted gasp was muffled by Blue’s loud. “You threw him _out a window_?”

Ronan waved his hand dismissively. He was about to reply that Noah was fucking dead and there was no need of being so dramatic, when Adam cupped his jaw and gave him a small peck on the forehead. The entire table froze, including Adam. He was standing behind Ronan’s chair, still slightly bent over him, hand gripping tightly Ronan’s shoulder. He obviously hadn’t _meant_ to kiss Ronan goodbye, not consciously at least. Ronan could feel his warm breath on him, fast and panicked.

Gansey was looking at them wide-eyed, the map halfway folded back into his journal, while Blue’s mouth was shaped like a perfect “o”. Noah, too, looked shocked, even though he was the only one who hadn’t discovered anything new.

Ronan glanced up at Adam and covered the hand on his shoulder with his own.

_It’s okay, I’m here._

He felt Adam’s hand twist beneath his and thought briefly with a twinge of panic that he was going to pull away from him. But then Adam entwined their fingers together and  rested his other arm on Ronan’s chest, drawing him closer. Relief washed over Ronan, who let his head fall back against Adam’s stomach. He raised his eyebrows at his friends.

“Jesus guys, stop with the dead fish impressions already. It’s fucking creepy.”

Gansey immediately snapped his mouth shut. “I apologize. It’s just…you caught us by surprise.”

Blue scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I knew there was something going on there, I _knew_ it!” She jumped up and pointed at Ronan and Adam, a big smile on her face. “You sneaky bastards!”

Adam relaxed against Ronan and let out a small laugh. “You sure you’re not psychic after all?”

Blue rolled her eyes. “Oh, _please_. Anyone would have noticed you were acting all weird around each other.” After Ronan’s meaningful look at Gansey, she added. “Well, except Gansey, of course.”

“Hey!” He protested weakly, still in a bit of a shock.

Noah’s figure flickered. “Like I said, _discretion_. Look it up.”

“Shut up, Czerny.” Ronan and Adam said in unison. Noah and Blue were both smiling now, but Gansey was still looking at them strangely, tormenting his bottom lip with his thumb like always. Ronan felt his stomach drop, but was careful not to let anything show on his face.

“Uh…Gansey?” Adam asked, his Henrietta accent more prominent than ever. “Say something?”

Gansey looked at them, at Blue and back at them, then his face split into a big, genuine smile.

“Well,” he said finally, placing a hand palm up on the table. Blue immediately took it. “I guess that means we can double date.”

Noah gasped loudly, a hand on his chest, while Adam exclaimed dramatically: “No way!”

Gansey looked worried for a second, his brow furrowed, but then Blue laughed. She crossed her arms over her shredded purple t-shirt, eyebrows raised. “You already knew, didn’t you?”

Ronan shrugged, smirking. “It wasn’t hard to figure out with your heart eyes, lingering touches and not-so-secret night phone calls.”

Gansey blushed a little, but Blue only rolled her eyes. “You’re the ones to talk.”

Noah smiled smugly. “Again, _discretion_. You should all buy dictionaries.”

He yelped when Ronan threw a bit of pizza crust at him, even though it went right through him and hit the wall. “Rude!”

“Ronan, be civil.” Gansey said on reflex, still looking a bit dazed.

“What does he care,” Blue said in a huff. “He’s not the one who’ll have to clean that up later.”

Behind Ronan, Adam sighed. “I really have to go.”

Ronan’s field of vision was suddenly filled with Adam’s face, his smile bright and beautiful. He didn’t kiss him again, not there at crowded Nino’s, but their hands were still entwined, and that was enough for now.

“Bye, Lynch.”

Ronan reached out to mess up his blond hair. “See ya later, loser.”

Blue cooed at them, making Noah snicker and Adam blush and retreat hastily, muttering a goodbye to the others. Ronan threw another bit of pizza crust, this time at Blue, but she dodged it effortlessly. “Your aim is awful, Lynch.”

Ronan tried to glare at her, but he couldn’t seem to keep a ridiculous  smile off his face. “Shut up, maggot.”

She made a face at him, then said airily to Noah: “I don’t know what Adam sees in him, honestly. He’s such an asshole.”

Noah nodded solemnly. “He sucks.”

“Oh,” Ronan slouched in his seat and smirked suggestively. “Can’t argue with _that_.”

Blue shot him an unimpressed look, but Gansey turned bright red and hid his face behind his hands.

“Ronan, _please_! _”_

Ronan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (◡‿◡✿)  
> Special thanks to my lovely friend Mamogirl for her priceless advice. <3  
> If you want, you can find me [here](klainederful.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> (Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!)


End file.
